fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hard Sell
The Hard Sell is episode 3b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Oz is upset when he learns if he does not sell one toy in the shop by the end of the day, his mother will throw everything out and turn the store into a yogurt shop. Fanboy and Chum Chum try to convince Oz to sell just one toy. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum were playing ninjas with Oz one day at Oz Comix. Suddenly, Oz's mom interuppts and tells her son that Oz Comix is a shop, and everything is to be sold. Oz doesn't want to, leaving his mom to turn the store into a yogurt shop if he does not sell anything. Fanboy tells Oz's mom that he will sell something soon, so she gives him until 6:00 to sell something and put it in a pickle jar. After she leaves, Oz begins crying, but Fanboy lets him know about the warning. Chum Chum then suggests he'd sell a Crabulus action figure he hates, and Oz agrees. However, he didn't want to part with it no matter how much he hates it. So, he and Chum Chum trap Oz in a giant case while they think of a way to sell the action figure. At first, they use a spotlight, but it almost melts everything in the store. So, they get Lenny to buy the action figure while he's visiting. Oz, unfortunitly, stops them, causing Lenny to leave. Now with only 1 minute left before Oz's mom comes down, the trio begin crying, until Fedora Man enters, wanting the pickle jar. They sell it to him, and he leaves. Oz's mom sees the dollar, and she decides that Oz can keep his store. After she leaves, the trio decide to celebrate by watching a fitness video that Crabulus made. The three have fun working out, and the episode is over. Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Oz doing a victory dance and unwittingly points at his mother, causing something to happen to his finger or arm and he asks how her hip is. *Oz refusing to sell Crabulus. *Fanboy and Chum Chum using the price gun to stamp everything. *Crabulus's arms falling off. Trivia *First episode to focus entirely on Oz. *First episode where the plot remains inside a building for almost the entire episode. *Michael speaks for the first time. *It's revealed that Oz's mom has a pet goat, Mitzi. *This is the first episode Lenny appeared without Boog. *The last time Oz's mom warns Oz about her coming down, she says she'll be downstairs in 1 minute, which is true. Exactly one minute elapesed during when she warns Oz to the point where Oz celebrates getting a dollar. *We found out that Oz thought a store is where he can store is collection. *Fanboy mentions the episode's title when he says, "Watch and learn, Chum Chum, as I demonstrate the subtle art of the Hard Sell." Continuity *This is the second time the title of the episode is said. *Stock footage from "Trading Day" is used. Goofs *Oz destroys the cash register after the first failed sale attempt, but when the camera zooms in on Fanboy and Chum Chum, the register is fixed again. *Keening wasn't invented by the Celtic; it was invented by the Irish and Scottish. *Oz's Mom tells him that he has until 6:00 to put money in the pickle jar, but at the end, Fedora Man buys the jar itself and gives Oz the money. So Oz's Mom would've won the bet all along. *Oz would've suffocated inside the giant display package. *There's no way the giant searchlight would pass through the building and be viewed from outer space. *The toys on the shelf melt from the giant searchlight's heat but after Fanboy turns it off, the toys are good as new. Allusions *Chum Chum and Fanboy's ninja names, Crouching Chum Chum and Hidden Fanboy respectively, are a reference to the movie "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon." * "No shoes, No shrimp, no service" spoofs the phrase "no shirt, no shoes, no service." Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Harmounian *Wyatt Cenac as Michael Johnson and Lenny *Jeff Bennett as Fedora Man Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Oz